Changing Me
by evilsmirk
Summary: AFTER 20 years: Kikyo is alive and Inuyasha is once again head over hills in love with her. Miroku and Sango are now a couple and Sesshoumaru is starting to change because of a certain miko. What is going on? KAGxSES
1. Dreadful Flashback

**Disclaimers: I do not own INUYASHA and its characters but I do own this story. Hehe!! 0o**

_italic words-_ words only in their mind

sh- foul word

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Please forgive me for using some foul words in this story. If you are bothered because of those words please inform me and also please excuse my grammar and some words that were misspelled in my work. :p

* * *

CHANGING ME

Chapter 1: Dreadful Flashback

It was already dark but Kagome didn't care she continued to run across the forest. She was crying. Tears roll down on her cheeks

like crazy but she can't stop it for it is created by the only man, NO! not man but the only youkai she ever loved.

FLASHBACK:

"Guys, I have some announcement" Inuyasha shouted. All the humans and even the little kitsune and the demon cat inside the room

stopped what they we're doing and looked for the youkai who just asked for all of their attention. "From now on, Kikyou will join our

group" Inuyasha said while wrapping his strong arms around Kikyou. Kikyou was very happy but the other miko across the room stiffened

because of what she had just heard. "Huh? What did you say Inuyasha?" said the tensed Shippou. "I said Kikyou will join our group from

now on" Inuyasha answered. "Are there some object—" "Yes there is!!!!! How about Kagome? We already have our own miko so why

do we need her?!" Sango blurted. Because of this Kagome, the miko across the room stiffened more. Miroku, a handsome monk approach

Sango to calm her down. "Sango calm down maybe Inuyasha have a good explanation for this sudden announcement, well Inuyasha?".

"Uhm.. well I really don't have any good explanation. I just want Kikyou to be with me always" Miroku's eyes became larger but still he

was able to calmed himself then he approached the youkai smiling. "Miroku are you alri—" but before Inuyasha finish his sentence Miroku

already punched his face "You BASTARD!!!" "What the Hell Miroku!!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, Miroku was about to punch Inuyasha

again who is still lying on the floor but he saw Kagome standing so he stopped. "Miroku that's enough" Kagome said weakly while

approaching to him. Kikyou started to help Inuyasha in standing up who is still dumbfounded about Miroku's action just a while ago.

Kagome whispered to Miroku "Thanks Miroku" and she gave him a hug then she turn to all of them smiling and said " Welcome Kikyou to

our group! Please excuse our rude behavior today" Kikyou answered, "Oh don't worry about it Kagome, so let's have a little celebration!"

"I'm so sorry Kikyou but I have to do something, so please excuse me" Kagome said while she reached for her backpack. "Wait Kagome

I'll go with you" "It's alright Sango, I'll be okay by myself" then Kagome started to run towards the woods. Then Sango said to herself

_"Kagome please be careful.."_

end of FLASHBACK

* * *

I'm new in this kind of thing so please go easy on me. :)) 

I am open to all of your Comments and Suggestions and I'm also happy to answer your questions!!! I'll be waiting for them!!!

LOVE LOTS

evilsmirk


	2. Unexpected Encounter

**Disclaimers: I do not own INUYASHA and its characters but I do own this story. **

**Hehe!! 0o**

_italic words-_ words only in their mind

sh- foul word

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Please forgive me for using some foul words in this story. If you are bothered because of those words please inform me and also please excuse my grammar and some words that were misspelled in my work. :p

* * *

CHANGING ME

Chapter 2: Unexpected Encounter

"Stupid Inuyasha!!!" Kagome shouted while rubbing her eyes. " I promise I'll stop crying but I just wish that demons appear in front of

me now so I can use them to cool off my head" then she heard noises coming from the middle of the forest. She was excited to hear

clashing of swords and growling of demons in agony and pain. She knows that it's not only some demons but many of them, she started to

run towards the source of the noises. "Thank you Kami! Now its SHOWTIME" she reaches for her bow and arrow and started to kill

demons around her. "You stupid Inuyasha!!!! I will kill all of you!!!" her arrow kills not 10 demons but hundreds of demon per arrow. After

using ten of her arrows all the demons were exterminated by Kagome. "That's why you should not let a girl angry Inuyasha" she was about

to leave but then she remembered the clashing of swords she heard and she also wondered why did the demons went to the forest for she

was sure that demons will not go in a large group without being ordered to kill. "I'm sure that those demons were ordered to attack

someone by Naraku, but who? And why so large number of demons at the same time?" then she scan the area and found a figure lying on

the cold ground. "Well I think I will be able to find out" she said while approaching the figure. "Excuse me, are you alright?" _Sh why of all _

_the demons I can encounter tonight its Sesshoumaru!!!!! _"Uhm.. Sesshoumaru what a surprise, hehehe, so I think I should be going

now" then she notice that Sesshoumaruis unconscious and is soaked in his own blood. "Oh my God! He's dying!! What do I do?! What do

I do?! Kagome its not time to panic!! Oh what do I do?" then the sound of the thunder and the sight of rain pouring to the ground

interrupted her. "Kagome think fast, first I need to find shelter for the both of us, Nice I see a cave it will do for now" she started to carry

Sesshoumaru but to no avail she can't so she started to pull Sesshoumaru towards the cave _I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru. Please forgive _

_me._

* * *

**NOTE:**

I know that you are all wondering why a powerful youkai like Sesshoumaru is badly injured just by fighting demons that were sent by Naraku. It's because he had been fighting demons for five days and five nights STRAIGHT after he had fought Naraku himself! Naraku had planned all of this, first he will tire Sesshoumaru then let his henchmen finish the rest.

SEQUENCE OF THE HAPPENING:

1 Sesshoumaru fighting Naraku

2 Naraku sending demons to attack Rin and Jaken

3 Sesshoumaru stopped fighting Naraku

4 Sesshoumaru saving Rin and Jaken

5 Sesshoumaru fighting demons for 5 days and 5 nights STRAIGHT!

6 Kagome found Sesshoumaru

I am open to all of your Comments and Suggestions and I'm also happy to answer your questions!!! I'll be waiting for them!!!

Sorry this chapter was too short..

LOVE LOTS

evilsmirk


	3. Cave at night 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own INUYASHA and its characters but I do own this story. Hehe!! 0o**

_italic words-_ words only in their mind

Words that are inside of parenthesis are MY THOUGHTS or EXPLANATIONS…

(Great Idea Right? Nanjara Hoi Hoi!!!)

S of a - another foul word

* * *

CHANGING ME

Chapter 3: Cave at Night 1/2

(19:00-23:00)

"Sesshoumaru is badly injured I need to help him! First I need to clean his wounds and cuts. I'll just need some cotton, bandages and

alcohol" She stood up and search for her first aid kit. "I'm sure I brought it, where is it? Hah! I found it! Lucky!!" She rushed towards

Sesshoumaru and started to remove his armor and the FLUFFY thing on his shoulder but he was stopped by a youkai's hand "Did I gave

you a permission to touch me? You filthy woman! And why am I here?" Sesshoumaru tried to stand up but he can't. "Sesshoumaru don't

force yourself, you are badly injured, I know that you can recover fast but in this state you should be treated as soon as possible and I can

help you if you just ----" "Silence! I don't need your help" Because of his stubbornness he still tried to stand up but to no avail he was too

weak to do so. "So you will not listen to me huh?" Kagome squeezed the bottle of alcohol and put it all over the wound on Sesshoumaru's

right leg and she saw the Youkai Lord in pain. _S of a ! What's that! It hurts so much!! What the heck! Damn miko!!! _ "If I were you I'll

just sit quietly while I'm treating your wounds, Okay?" while having an evil smirk plastered on her face. Hnnt.." Sesshoumaru murmured.

This somewhat made Kagome smile a little.

(POV are happening at the same time)

Kagome's POV:

_ Taking care of this wounded dog will be a heck of a fight but I'm sure it will be interesting. _(How can Kagome think like this after

fighting thousands of demons and dragging a cold, stoic but gorgeous demon in a cave?! What a girl!!!) _Wait, why does Sesshoumaru _

_look so bothered and depressed! Such strong emotions, maybe it's just my imagination. Sesshoumaru will never let others see _

_what he feels; the only emotion I have seen tonight is pain that's why I know he needs to be taken care of properly. I have decided_

_ that I'll do my best to help him to recover as soon as possible whether he like it or not! _Then she tried to remove Sesshoumaru's

armor again. This time Sesshoumaru did not react by her action. _God! This is heavy! I can't believe he always wear this as if it weighs _

_like nothing! _

Sesshoumaru's POV:

_ Why should I be taken care of by a mere human! Hmpf! This is all Naraku's fault, if he just sent the large army of demons to _

_attack me and not Rin, then this will never happen. Darn that Naraku! He is too weak to fight against me and now he used my _

_weakness! Bastard! I'll kill you Naraku even if it's the last thing I will do! Why is that miko looking at me with those eyes! _Hmpf!

_I'm so tired and worn out, my body can't move properly. I can't believe that they almost killed me. Tsk! I guess the only thing that_

_ I can do now is rest._ He was startled when Kagome removed his armor. He was surprised. _Well, I'll let her do that; this is indeed for _

_my own well-being._

(end of both POV)

"I'll start to clean your wounds but first you need to remove your kimono" "Don't order me around human" he answered with his cold

voice. "Just do it youkai!" she said with eyes staring to Sesshoumaru like daggers aimed to him. "Fine. Just do what you have to do" _She's _

_different when angry . _Kagome was so happy to hear Sesshoumaru's approval to let her help him. So Sesshoumaru started to remove his

kimono, Kagome was shocked to see such heaven in her life except for the blood covering his body. _Oh Kami! Why did you created such_

_ a stunning creature? And why is that creature in front of me now? Woah! Kagome what are you thinking?! Get a grip of yourself! _

_He's Inuyasha's brother and I'm sure that he is worst than his younger brother. Wait, it's not like I'm marrying him, I was just _

_shocked to see such strong at the same time gorgeous chest. Wait! What did I just said?! Snap out of it Kagome! Stop drooling _

_over him! _"Ehem. I should start to uhm.. treat your wounds" First she cleaned his wounds and did the necessary procedures then she

bandage his wounds to finish it. Sesshoumaru started to put his clothes on. "Tomorrow afternoon I'll change your bandages to avoid

infection. Try to have a good night sleep and also try to relax a bit, you have overworked your body but I'm sure you will be fine after a

few days" she gave Sesshoumaru a reassuring smile. _It was harder than I thought, maybe because I was exhausted after killing those _

_demons one after the other. Hey, what's that noise? _Then she looked outside and was happy to see that the rain had already stopped.

"Sesshoumaru look the rain had already stopped!" then she noticed that Sesshoumaru was already sleeping soundly on the ground. She sat

beside him and started to brush his hair with her hand. "Sesshoumaru do look 'kinda' cute when asleep. He looks like a tamed, gentle and

a very cuddly dog. Hehehe! I'm sure if he heard that I would be dead right now. Well it will be cold later, I should gather woods to be able

to create fire. Sesshoumaru you need to have a good rest. I promise you'll feel better in no time. Bye."Then she shouted while going out of

the cave "Be a good boy Sesshoumaru! Hehe!!"(What Kagome didn't know is that Sesshoumaru is not fully asleep just yet and he heard all

the things she said.) _Do I really look like that? Stupid woman, to say that I'm cute! Tsk. Such a problem _then he had fallen asleep with

the cutest smile ever.

* * *

thank you:))

I LOVE SESSHOUMARU:))


	4. Cave at night 2

**Disclaimers: I do not own INUYASHA and its characters but I do own this story. Hehe!! 0o**

_italic words-_ words only in their mind

Words that are inside of parenthesis are MY THOUGHTS.. hehehhe

(Great Idea Right? Nanjara Hoi Hoi!!!)

* * *

CHANGING ME

Chapter 4: Cave at Night 2/2

(23:00-4:00)

AT THE WOODS:

"Well I think this is enough" so Kagome hurried back to the cave. _I feel like someone's watching me but it can't be it's past _

_midnight. I'm sure it's just my imagination. Anyways, I need to hurry I left Sesshoumaru all by himself and he's still asleep. He _

_can't be left alone in that kind of situation. Tsk! Such a trouble! _

INSIDE THE CAVE:

"I'm back" Kagome said while entering the cave. _It's good that Sesshoumaru is now sleeping. Now I should start the fire. _While

Kagome was making the fire she heard a loud noise far away from the cave. _So I was right someone's watching me a while ago and I _

_think it brought some of its comrade. I guess there is no rest for me after all. Tsk! Bring it on demons! _She quickly grabbed her bow

and arrow and went outside. "First I should put a barrier around this cave" so she concentrated and create a strong barrier around the

cave. "Rest well, Sesshoumaru. I'll be back later _Wish me luck! Hehe! As if!_"

"Let's see. Who wants to go first? Let the fight begin!" Kagome aims and shoots, she was killing all the demons who is trying to pass

her. "They keep on coming. I've been fighting here for an hour yet it's like I haven't killed any of them they keep on coming and coming. I

can still hold them for 3hours or so if I didn't put a barrier around that cave. I'm using too much of my energy for that barrier. Ah! I know

how to lessen my use of energy with the barrier!" Then she shot a powerful arrow through all the demons infront of her causing them to

disappear in a flash. Then she ran fast towards Sesshoumaru "I'm sure more demons will be coming. I should move fast. First I'll remove

the barrier around the cave." Kagome removed the barrier around the cave "and lastly.." she knelt beside Sesshoumaru "I am glad nothing

happened to you. Just sleep Sesshoumaru but remember you owe me big time and also an explanation!" Kagome went on top of

Sesshoumaru and bent over him "This might be an awkward position but this is the only way I can save my energy" then she blushed a deep

red "You know you really look cute when asleep (she laughed). I can't figure out why are they targeting you." Then she felt Naraku's

presence. "I guess those demons were sent by him. So I was right they did come but in a larger number and they are stronger than those

who I have beaten a while ago." Kagome focused really hard. "Concentrate Kagome! Concentrate!" then a barrier surrounded Kagome

and Sesshoumaru. The demons started to enter the cave and approached them but the strong barrier that Kagome created let all the

demons vanished in an instant. "There are more approaching, this will be a long night."

After 3hours…

"THEY'RE A HELL LOT STRONGER THAN THOSE DEMONS BEFORE!! I can't hold on much longer, it's taking so much of my

energy but I can't just let these demons eat us. No! I'll never give up!" Kagome is so determined to protect Sesshoumaru and herself even

though she knew that her body can't take it anymore but still she tries to keep the barrier up. _Will this never end? These demons keep on _

_coming and coming_, _my barrier weakens minute by minute. _Then a mosquito-like demon had entered the barrier, it approached the

sleeping dog youkai. It injected poison on Sesshoumaru's arm "Oh No! A demon had entered my barrier! Sesshoumaru wake up!!"

_Sesshoumaru is in pain! Damn! What do I do?! I can't reach for my bow and arrow! If I move my barrier will collapse! How can I _

_save Sesshoumaru?! _"Damn! I can't hold on much longer! It's gonna fall!" she once again looked at Sesshoumaru with such sorrowful

eyes and said "You're right Sesshoumaru how can a mere human like me protect someone like you. I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru..." then a

teardrop fall from Kagome's eyes "…but I can't hold on anymore" Kagome smiled at him "but if they're going to hurt you they should kill

me first!" then she hugged Sesshoumaru tightly and released a powerful blast that killed the demons inside the cave but there are still

demons outside the cave. The demons rushed towards the cave. At that moment Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked at Kagome

"I'm glad you're awake. Can I sleep now?" Kagome said then fell asleep. Sesshoumaru stood up and carried Kagome in his arms then he

ran fast at the opening of the cave "Don't worry, now it's my turn" he said to her then he turned to the demons and shouted to them "So

while I'm asleep you fought with this young lady huh? Scumbags! You really piss me off!! First Rin then her?! I'll kill all of you!!" He

swinged his Tokijin on his free hand (I'm not sure how he did it :p) and in an instant all the demons outside the cave were killed. _You did _

_well woman, you did well. _Sesshoumaru placed Kagome gently on the ground on the other side of the cave. "You should rest, you have

lost lots of energy" said Sesshoumaru. He was about to stand up and sit to the other side of the cave but he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

"Just rest human" but she was a stubborn woman so she did not follow his advice, she tried to sit and she said to him "I can't, you were

bitten by a demon and I'm sure it has poison so give me your arm. Fast before it's too late" Kagome said weakly and took Sesshoumaru's

arm and positioned where the bite was. "Don't worry this will not hurt" She smiled to him and started to suck the poison out. "You're lucky

it did not spread fast or else we will have a hard time getting the poison out." Sesshoumaru said, "I can't die because of that human. You

should rest now, your body is too weak. You should not try to move" "I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself. Anyways, How are you

feeling now Sesshoumaru?" she asked weakly. "I'm fine." Kagome tried to standbut she felt very dizzy and was about to fall. Luckily,

Sesshoumaru caught her before she falls on the ground. "Thank you Sesshoumaru" she said with a warm smile. "_I can't believe that this _

_human saved me again from those filthy demons. I can't see anything so extraordinary about her yet she's very interesting.. That _

_bastard (referring to Inuyasha) is very lucky to have someone like her._" Then he put Kagome down on the ground somewhat close to

the fire. Sesshoumaru was about to stand up but he noticed that Kagome have bruises all over her body. "Why didn't you tell me you are

hurt" he said coldly but the truth is he is very angry that Kagome kept it a secret from him._ Why didn't she tell me? I've noticed she had _

_some scratches but not bruises! She even cured me first. It's not that serious but still… _ "Because it's not that serious, it will heal in no

time and besides, I don't want to be a burden to you." she answered while looking down to the floor. "Do you have any cloth in that item?"

he said while pointing at Kagome's bag "I think so, will my extra shirt do?" "This?" "Yes" then she asked, "Why do you need it anyways?"

but Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Where do you think Sesshoumaru went to?

I am open to all of your Comments and I'm also happy to answer your questions!!! I'll be waiting for them!!!

LOVE LOTS

evilsmirk


	5. Changing me: Step 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own INUYASHA and its characters but I do own this story. Hehe!! 0o**

_italic words-_ words only in their mind

Words that are inside of parenthesis are MY THOUGHTS.. hehehhe

(Great Idea Right? Nanjara Hoi Hoi!!!)

"kicking-free-from-Sesshoumaru-the-strong-youkai" struggling to get away from Sesshoumaru hehehe!!!

* * *

CHANGING ME

Chapter 5: Still Inside the Cave:

Step One: Starting to Care and  
Can't Help to Stare

AT DAYBREAK:

Kagome waited for him. She was worried sick about him. "What if he was attacked by Naraku's demons again! Why did he disappear

suddenly? Did I say something to annoy him? I hope he's alright..." "You should rest" "Fuck who's there?! Thank God it's only you,

Sesshoumaru." She sighed. "Hey wait! How can you say that I SHOULD REST! I was worried sick! Where did you go? And please

don't ever sneak up on me like that EVER!" Sesshoumaru approached her and lifted her gently "Hey! What are you doing? Put me down

this instant! I don't like to be lifted like this!" "So miko… how do you like to be lifted huh?" he said while closing the gap between their

faces. Kagome blushed a deep red right away. "Never mind! Just put me down!" then Kagome kicks her way out of Sesshoumaru's arms

"Put me down NOW!" he was about to put her down but because of her "kicking-free-from-Sesshoumaru-the-strong-youkai" act she was

about to fall flat on the ground but she was ever so lucky to be grab by Sesshoumaru before it happens. "I observed that you like to fall a

lot this day, woman" he said SARCASTICALLY with a wide grin. Kagome avoided Sesshoumaru's eyes then she whispered to herself

"Bastard. Hmpf!" Sesshoumaru heard it though and a playful smile formed on his lips _"She's funny when irritated and mad_". He put her

down gently and said to Kagome"Turn around. Your bruises should be clean." Then Kagome answered "Don't worry about it, I can clean

it myself." "I'll do it." Sesshoumaru started to wipe Kagome's shoulder with the shirt he borrowed. Kagome saw her shirt and then realized

what was really Sesshoumaru's intention with her shirt and also why he vanished suddenly. It's because of her. Upon this realization she just

can't help but to smile at him. "So that's why you disappeared suddenly, you went outside to the river just to be able to clean my shirt that

you will use for my bruises! Oh how sweet!" then she just can't control herself so she giggled. Sesshoumaru looked down to the ground to

make sure Kagome will not notice the blush sneaking on his face. He then started to talk "It's the least I can do for you, you have been

helping me a lot." "Oh, so now you are thanking me… you're thanking a human." she said smirking. "I didn't thank you I just said you have

been helping me a lot." then he looked the other way embarrassed. "Hahaha!! You're cute when you feel so shy, hahaha!!!" after that she

continued to laugh some more. Sesshoumaru can't stand it he was humiliated head to toe so he coughed and gave Kagome a cold look that

made Kagome stop. "nervous cough Anyways. I'm curious, what happened to you last night? How long have you been uhm.. fighting?"

Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru suddenly stiffened then he clenched the shirt on his hands. Kagome can feel the anger of Sesshoumaru rising

so she said. "It's alright if you don't want to answer Sesshoumaru." After some moment she heard Sesshoumaru groaned then he said, "It's

all Naraku's fault! HE'S GONNA PAY DEARLY!" "Wait. Hold on a sec, Naraku? What did he do to you?" "It's none of your business

woman." _"So you want to play tough do 'ya?" _Kagome clenched her teeth, rose to her feet, pointed her finger to Sesshoumaru and

started screaming at him. "Well for your information I have the right to know!!! I was the one who saved your ass out there!!! I should

know why you are lying there like a dead dog!!! You are a strong youkai and you were lying on the ground just barely breathing so it must

be a serious fight!!! You were injured badly so I'm sure you had a battle worse than hell itself!!! So WHY DID YOU END UP LIKE

THAT?! Huh Sesshoumaru?!!!" then she sat again trying to breathe normally again and trying not to look at Sesshoumaru. Well

Sesshoumaru was shock because of her sudden outburst but then he smiled _"She's really scary when angry.." _ "It all started when I was

fighting Naraku. In the middle of the battle Naraku sent his demons to attack Rin. He was such a coward demon. He knew that I was

about to win against him so he tried to confuse me by sending demons to attack Rin. Luckily, I reached there in time and Rin is safe with the

demon." "You mean Jaken?" "Yes. After letting them escape, the demons are still attacking me. I was fighting with them for 5 days and 5

nights." "Wait! You have been fighting for 5 days and 5 nights STRAIGHT! Are you insane?" "Yes 5 days and 5 nights straight then you've

found me." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome for the first time when the conversation started. She can feel the heat rising to her cheeks so

she looked away. "Well as I can see you really care for them." "Hnnt. After some time I realized I care for Rin like a daughter but I don't

think I care for that idiotic, useless demon." Then he blushed. "Hehe! You're blushing! Don't worry it's okay to show me your shy, I'll

never let anyone know that even the strongest youkai can blush and take good care of a little human girl." she chuckled. _Strongest? She _

_thinks I'm the strongest? _ "Hnnt. So what's your story? Why did you end up there last night?" _Damn! Why do he need to let me _

_remember it! Sh! I think I'm going to cry…_ Tears started to form in her eyes then it fell down to her cheeks._ Damn stupid emotions!_

She rubbed her tears away from her eyes._ Maybe what I need is someone I can talk to. It is much better to let it out than to let it rot _

_inside my heart. Sesshoumaru may be not the best person to talk to about this kind of stuff but I need to let it out. _Kagome started

to cry even louder; she went towards Sesshoumaru and hugged him. He was shock because of Kagome's sudden cry and also because of

the hug but he did not let go of Kagome._ "Why is she crying?" _He wondered. Then Kagome looked at him and she half-said and

half-sobbed an apology to him. "Why are you crying? I just asked why did you end up there in the forest in that time of night? Did you cry

because of that?" He blurted. "No I cried because of the reason why I ended up there." "So why were you there?" he asked with curiosity.

"It's because I can't bear to see your stupid brother that time." "You're right, He is stupid. He is also a moron, idiot, dim-witted, dull and

very dense hanyou." then he heard Kagome laugh. "Well that time he is not just stupid, he was very stupid. I USED to like him maybe even

love him. Again USED TO." He nodded. "_Such a lucky bastard! Damn!" _"But she loves Kikyou more so I need to give up. I can't

compete with her, she's pretty, smart, powerful and sexy. I'm no match." She started to tremble in Sesshoumaru's arms. _He's more stupid_

_ than I thought! _"I can handle the fact that he love her more than me but what I can't handle is that he said that he loves me! But now that

Kikyou is alive I am nothing to him!!! I am not mad at him---" Sesshoumaru was stunned because of what she said "_What?! She is not _

_mad at that stupid half-demon and unfortunately my half brother after what he had done to her! Tsk!" _"---I am mad at myself for

being such a fool to believe that someone like him will ever love me. I am not worthy of his love after all I am just a weak and ugly woman."

she started to cry even more. "It's not your fault miko. He is just plain thick to pick that dead woman over you." "_He is the one who is not_

_ worthy of your love and you're not weak and you're definitely not ehem.. ugly."_ he said to himself. After that he wiped the tears on

Kagome's cheek. "Stop crying, he is not worthy of your tears." _"Is Sesshoumaru trying to comfort me?" _"He is not worthy to have you

and…" but Sesshoumaru was stopped by Kagome. She hugged him tighter then she stopped crying. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. You made

me feel better. They say that you are a cold, arrogant, emotionless and a stoic person but the truth is you're very caring and sweet. I don't

care if you get angry because a worthless human is hugging you right now. I'm just glad you're here with me. Thank you. You helped me a

lot. But I still feel depress can we stay like this? I know it's a huge favor but I think I need to cry some more." Sesshoumaru just nodded.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru then she started to cry again. "I can't stop my tears Sesshoumaru. I was really hurt." "You just need to move

on." "I know I should move on but it's so hard to forget. The pain, the betrayal and the ache my heart is now feeling." She cried even more.

"I will try Sesshoumaru. I will try." She yawned and whispered to Sesshoumaru's ear. "Sesshoumaru you are something else. If I had met

you before your brother I'm sure you are the first one who will make my heart beat faster and make me cry like this." Then she had fallen

asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. What Kagome didn't know that she left a youkai very confuse. "What did she just said? If she had met me

before that dim-witted hanyou I would be the one who will make her cry like that?" "_I'm confused. What does it mean?" _then he looked

at Kagome's face there are still stains of her tears. "_But still I can't believe what she said a while ago, she was feeling all depressed _

_because of that stupid Inuyasha! I know he's stupid but I didn't know that his stupidity is like this. He chose that dead woman over_

_ her. He's too damn brainless! Tsk. _He put down Kagome at the corner of the cave and thenhe looked outside the cave and noticed the

sun rising. "She's right, we should rest." Sesshoumaru stood up and put out the fire. He seated at the opposite of Kagome then said

"Humans are odd, they have emotions. They feel pain, sadness and loneliness. Emotions are too troublesome. Rest well human."

(Sesshoumaru thinks only humans have emotions what he doesn't know is that emotions are present to everybody. Even he has emotions!)

The sun already set but still the two was fast asleep but when it was already past 10 Sesshoumaru suddenly woke up. "So it's already

evening. I guess it will be midnight after some few hours." Sesshoumaru said then he scanned the cave and saw Kagome sleeping peacefully

on the other side of the cave. He stood up and sat next to Kagome. _She's really a strong human. I can't bring myself to hate her just _

_because she's a human. She's different from them, she is brave, intelligent and don't forget she is good-looking. I like her nice _

_body it's not too curvy for my taste and it has something that makes her look stronger. I also like her black hair, it's very shiny  
_

_and I think it's so smooth and don't get me started with her eyes, it's very striking and very expressive. She is not scared when I'm_

_ near her in fact; I am the one who is scared of her. She's really interesting. At first I don't like her (REASONS: she is a human and_

_ she is a companion of his younger brother) but now she's starting to catch my attention, A LOT of MY attention. Last night _

_started to be a bummer but now I find it uhm… somewhat enjoying. In fact, this is the only time that a human makes me smile _

_except Rin of course, she always make me smile inside. I think I quite like it. Maybe I should smile more but not publicly, maybe _

_when I'm around Rin and maybe HER. They are the only one that can make me like this. Last night I saw her so sad and lonely, I _

_can't help but to feel sorry for her. I don't want to see her cry again. I'll make sure that whoever makes her cry will be beaten to _

_pulp. First on my list.. Inuyasha."_ Then he caressed Kagome's face. _"You should never cry again because of that bastard. If he _

_made you cry once again, he's really going to pay."_ then suddenly Kagome opened her eyes, Sesshoumaru was startled he immediately

turned around so he will not be caught staring at her. "Good morning Sesshoumaru." "It's already night time." he answered. "Oh! I'm sorry.

Good evening then." "Good evening." "Sesshoumaru do you want to eat? I have some instant noodles in my bag, you want some?" "What

are instant noodles?" Kagome laughed, "I forgot instant noodles are still not invented in this era. Well it is a kind of food. It's tasty and it's

easy to prepare. You should try it." she stood up and went for her bag. She searched for her ramen but then she remembered something

very important. "Oops. I forgot we need hot water for that. But I have some cookies in my bag. Like some?" then she looked for the

cookies in her bag while Sesshoumaru was so astounded by Kagome's actions. _"First she was embarrassed to be confused with day _

_and night, then she was asking me about noodles, then she laughed, then she forgot she need hot water and then she was happy _

_and surprised. She is the only person I know who can express different emotions in just a minute. She's really very interesting._"

Sesshoumaru did not notice that Kagome was approaching her while he was talking to himself. (It's been happening to him lately. Talking to

himself. Tsk.tsk.tsk.) "Sesshoumaru are you alright? I think you're just hungry. Imagine you had not yet eaten for 6 days. That's hard. You

should eat this." then she shoved a cookie inside his mouth. Sesshoumaru was surprised but still he ate the cookie. He was astounded by

the taste. "It's tasty." "I know. It's the best. I don't have any food left only this so let's just bear with it and be thankful. Want more?" then

she put another cookie in his mouth then she started to chuckle. "You look like a little boy with his favorite candy in his hand." _"He look so_

_ cute!"_ Then she helped herself with a cookie. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at her. "You have something in your face." "Where?" then

Sesshoumaru lean closer to her, Kagome sat still and was blushing (it was the most cutest blush she ever blushed before:p ) she can clearly

see Sesshoumaru's eyes. _"He possesses beautiful golden eyes I have ever seen and don't get me started with his markings! Two _

_magenta stripes on both of his cheeks, red markings on his eyelids and don't forget the gorgeous crescent moon on his forehead._

_Oh god! Why am I thinking like this? He is Inuyasha's brother for goodness sake! I can't think thoughts like that!" _Sesshoumaru

removed the cookie crumbs on Kagome's cheek. "Thanks." Kagome murmured. Sesshoumaru smirked because of Kagome's reaction._  
_

_"She's cute when blushing. I should try to make her blush even more."_ Then he smirked again. He had a great idea. He was about to

lean closer to Kagome but she suddenly spoke. "Oh! I almost forgot how is your wounds?" Sesshoumaru frowned. "It's fine." "Good! I'll

change your bandages now." then she stood and rushed to her bag and took her bandages. "Now be a good boy and start removing your

kimono." When she was about to go to Sesshoumaru she was shocked to see that Sesshoumaru already removed his kimono. She stood

still and closed her eyes. _"Oh God! Please help me to go through this torture of yours! Are you testing me? If you are, your test is so_

_ fucking hard!"_ Then she quietly approached him and said "I'll change your bandage now." _"It's harder than I thought! I can't do this! I_

_ can't touch him. It will only make him more… more… more appealing. Plan A abandoned! I'll go to Plan B!"_ "On second thought,

I'll just use my powers to heal you." _"Less contact, the better! You are so clever Kagome! Hehe!"_ Then she uses all her remaining

powers to heal all of his wounds. "You don't need to heal me miko. You'll just end up exhausted. It's better if you just clean and wrap my

wounds." he said with a cold voice but the truth is he's worried. "Don't worry about it, I can manage." She started again to heal

Sesshoumaru's wounds with her remaining strength and power. _"It's better this way. Even if I end up exhausted I don't care. I just _

_don't want to get closer to you even more. It's not because I'm scared of you it's just that I am worried. I am worried that I will _

_not be able to control my feelings. I know that now you are special to me just like Inuyasha or maybe you're even more special _

_than Inuyasha but still I'm afraid to be hurt again. I should always keep in mind that you are his brother. I can't feel something to _

_you. I'm so out of your league."_ "Finish. Good as new!" she smiled to Sesshoumaru then she felt very dizzy. "Excuse me, I think I need

to sleep now Sesshoumaru." She was about to stand up but then she dozed off letting herself to fall down but once again Sesshoumaru

caught her weakened body. "She really like to doze off and collapse every now and then." He smiled then she let Kagome rest on his lap.

_"I can't help but to soften up when she's with me. She makes me smile but this should not continue anymore. If this continues I _

_will just be hurt. The one she cares for is not me but that hanyou. I hate humans. She may be something else but she's still a _

_human. I should end this as soon as possible. I should stay away from her. I think she should go home to her friends and to that _

_bastard. She will be happier there than being stuck in a cave with a youkai like me."_ He decided that tonight he would take her

home, where she really belongs.

After his preparation, Sesshoumaru carried Kagome carefully and went outside the cave. "It will be much faster if I would carry her to

our destination with my FLASH STEP" (Sesshoumaru learned the Flash Step from his cousin Kuchiki Byakuya from Bleach :p) So he

started to do his Flash Step. While carrying Kagome bridal-style, Sesshoumaru can't stop but to stare at her again. He was so sure with his

direction that he doesn't even need to look where he is going, his attention is only focused on the woman secured in his arms. He was so

enticed by Kagome's beauty under the moonlight. Sesshoumaru smirked as he spotted the smile on her face. "I can't believe it she's still

smiling even if she's fast asleep." Then Sesshoumaru spotted the hut they had been staying. "I guess this is farewell human." He stopped and

lay her down at the nearest tree, which is a Sakura tree. He bent over and put his hand over Kagome's right cheek. "It was fun staying with

you. You taught me that not all humans are dull. You were very interesting. Even if I'm not close to you, I promise that whoever hurts you

will be beaten by me. So take care…. Kagome." then he vanished in a flash. Kagome was left there sleeping under a tree but unexpectedly

tears rolled down her cheeks. She woke up then she noticed that she had been crying while sleeping. "Why am I crying? And why am I

sleeping under a tree? And why am I back here? And more importantly where is Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

This is the longest chapter I had written. I hope you like it!! 

QUOTATION:

Sex stops when you pull up your pants,  
But love never lets you or your pants go.

LOVE

evilsmirk


	6. His and Her Return

**Disclaimers: I do not own INUYASHA and its characters but I do own this story. Hehe!! 0o**

_italic words-_ words only in their mind

Words that are inside of parenthesis are MY THOUGHTS or EXPLANATIONS…

(Great Idea Right? Nanjara Hoi Hoi!!!)

Thank you for reviewing:

sesshi's-gurl, SexyDemonGirl5000, eeyanamoco, LadyPsycoBitch, Assassin Of Legends, Unique Maiden, inlove-witha-halfdemon, im-a-weird-girl, Gangsta Erica, Kitsune Diva

* * *

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! **

* * *

Info about 

Chapter 5: Still Inside the Cave: Step 1: Starting to Care and Can't Help to Stare

Wondering who is Byakuya? He is a shinigami in Soul Society from the anime Bleach. When I was writing this I remembered Byakuya. Sesshoumaru and Byakuya is somewhat alike. They are cold, emotionless, powerful and very handsome! Gyaa!! I like them both especially being the silent but HOT and definitely DAMN GORGEOUS guys.!!! Love them.!! And don't forget about Kyouya Ohtori of Ouran High School Host Club he is also a stoic, cold, powerful (he has LOTS OF MONEY and he can manipulate all the people that's surrounds him) and intelligent person. HEHE!! Love them so much!!! They're powerful and very handsome. I can't get enough of them!!! nyahahaha!!!

* * *

CHANGING ME

Chapter 6: His and Her Return

"Kagome! I'm glad you're all right! Where have you been?!" Sango hugged her tightly. "Sango keep it down some people are trying to

sleep here." Miroku said then stood up. "What's the problem? Oh Kagome! You're here!" He said louder than he expected. "Ssshh!

Keep it down Miroku!" Sango whispered. "So Kagome what happened?" "I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you

tomorrow, I'm very tired so please can I rest now?" Miroku answered her "Sure but don't you want me to wake Inuyasha up? Uhm…

to inform him that you had already arrived." "Why bother Miroku? I'm sure he's sleeping peacefully and doesn't want to be bothered.

I'll just sleep on the next room." She answered back. Then Sango said "Okay Kagome. If you need anything just call Miroku or me.

Alright?" Kagome murmured thanks to them. Then she went straight ahead to the next room and went to her futon to rest for the night.

Kagome noticed that the two are not yet leaving and she was really annoyed so she said a forceful goodnight to the both of them. "Fine

Kagome we'll leave you. Rest well all right? Goodnight Kagome." Miroku and Sango said in chorus. After they exited Kagome's room

Sango can't help to ask Miroku that was been bothering her in this entire time. "Is she okay? I can sense that she's really depressed."

"Let's just talk to her tomorrow. She looks so tired, we should give her time to rest." "You're right Miroku. So I guess I'm off to bed.

Goodnight." Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Miroku blushed. "Why kiss me all of a sudden?! I was not prepared. You caught

me off guard!" he said with a pout. "I like it better if you're shocked. Your expression is so darn cute!!" Then she giggled. "No fair!!! I

was not prepar---" but once again she was cut off by Sango but not with a nice comeback but with a very chaste and passionate kiss.

She ended it right away 'cause she wanted to tease Miroku some more. Miroku gave a very sexy pout that will make any woman that

will see it fall for him and want him all for herself. Unfortunately, Sango is not one of them. She loved him not because of his looks or his

pout but because of his nice personality. (What personality is she talking about? Being a ladies-man? Hehe) "Miroku you know that

your pout wouldn't work." Then she laughed. "We should go to sleep. Goodnight." Then she walked to her own room but suddenly

Miroku grabbed her and kisses her unexpectedly but so sweet and smooth. "That's payback my Sango.." he said smoothly then he

turned away and said "Goodnight." Then he left a shocked Sango standing alone at the middle of the room. "Miroku!! You're such an

idiot…" _I love the way he kisses me._ She smiled then she went to her own room to rest. "but you're my idiot."

Back at Kagome:z

"Goodnight." Kagome lied on her futon. _"Sesshoumaru, can't you stand being with a human? Even if it's me you're with? I had _

_been thinking to stay away from you but now that I am not near you, I feel so lonely. You've been the one helping me to heal _

_from the wounds created by your brother and I'm so grateful to you…" _then she started to cry. _"But I never thought that while I_

_ am healing from Inuyasha, you had made me fall for you. You had put me in a difficult situation Sesshoumaru. Why did you _

_show me your soft side? It was so much better when I consider you as the cold-hearted demon who can kill anyone who gets in _

_your way but now that I saw you are not really cold-hearted, you made me fall for you even more. Maybe you appear like a _

_stone to others so they would think that you are a powerful youkai without any emotions, a youkai so powerful that you don't _

_need to be loved and to love. If only I met you first than Inuyasha I'm definitely sure that I will love you but now it can't be. _

_You are his brother, you are the brother who had hurt me so much. I'm afraid to be hurt again especially when it is someone _

_who I really care for."_

On the other hand… (Still inside the forest)

A small, greenish demon ran towards Sesshoumaru. "My Lord! I'm glad you're all right. It's almost been a week!" "Jaken, where is

Rin?" "Rin's doing fine, Lord Sesshoumaru. She's now resting together with Ah-Un." "I see." "Lord, Is something bothering you?" after

Sesshoumaru heard Jaken's remark he shot him an angry glare that will make anyone ran because of fear. Jaken fell flat on the floor and

he hurriedly knelt before him and apologized. "Forgive me my Lord! I'm sorry for my rudeness." Sesshoumaru still looked at Jaken as if

waiting for something and he can feel it but the stare of his master was suddenly not focused at him so he raised his head slowly and

stared at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru is gazing the night sky above them. Jaken was really astonished of what he saw. Sesshoumaru is

watching the sky with a different look, a look that he never saw on Sesshoumaru's face ever before_. "He looks so hurt and sad but _

_what I can't figure out is why is he like that. Even when he was suffering serious wounds from battles he never looked so hurt_

_or upset. What is wrong with my Lord, he really seems preoccupied tonight. What happened to him?" _Sesshoumaru sense the

stare of the demon at his back, he was really annoyed so he turned and looked at him with a glare that means

Leave-me-alone-'cause-I-am-pissed. Jaken knows that look so he hurriedly said, "As you wish my Lord." Then Jaken ran as fast as he

could to stay away from his master before he gets beaten up into a pulp. Sesshoumaru sat under a Cherry Blossom Tree then he closed

his eyes and gathered his thoughts. "_Am I really bothered? I can't help but to think about her. I know that what I did was the _

_right thing but after I left her I felt something's wrong. Something's going on inside of me and I don't know what it is. Damn! I _

_hate it when I think like this. I never felt something like this after the death of my mother. I hate this feeling it makes me _

_remember how stupid I am to cry over my deceased mother. I remember her last words like it was a law or something. "__Sesshy, _

_everybody needs to die and that is a fact. Even if you love them they would die soon. That's why you should enjoy life with _

_other people. Death is nothing compared to loneliness, my son. Be happy with your father and your brother. Seek not for power_

_ but for love and acceptance.__" Tsk. Love? Acceptance? There is no room for love and acceptance in my existence. Is that what _

_my father thought? That loving someone would make him happy? Hnnt. That's what I really can't understand, why did he _

_chose to love than to be the most powerful demon. He could still have been reigning all over the demons today but because of _

_this-so-called love he was just strong not the strongest. I remember the day I ask him about it but the only reply I received is _

_"__Remember you can never be strong unless you have some one to protect, my son.__" Until now I can't understand that _

_statement of his. He never explained it to me he said that I should be the one to find the answer of my question. How stupid. _

_Tsk. Those memories were long forgotten but why did I suddenly remember my parents' words. I think I need to rest."_

Back to Kagome:

_"I will never regret meeting Sesshoumaru but the best thing to do is just forget all about him. I'll just pretend nothing _

_happened this past few days. I know it will be difficult but it's the best solution I can think of. I'll bury all of my memories that _

_had anything to do with him to the deepest part of my heart. You're special to me and you will be special to me forever."_ She

started to cry once again. _"Falling for someone who thinks you're a hindrance in his life is very hard. Falling for someone who _

_doesn't accept anyone in his life is very sad. But the worse part is: knowing that not falling in love to that someone will make _

_you miserable and lonely. He never knew love and affection and I'm sure he doesn't want it anyway. Goodnight to you _

_Sesshoumaru and goodbye." _Then she had fallen asleep.

The Next Morning..

Shippou, the demon fox had just awoken by some noises. He can't figure out what's happening with his friends. Miroku, Sango as well

as Kikyou seizing or maybe wrestling Inuyasha. He can't really tell the difference. Inuyasha was screaming and doing the best he can to

be freed from the clutches of the three. He was really confused so he asked them "What's happening to Inuyasha? Is he being stupid

again? Hehehe." "You're right Shippou. Inuyasha wants to be an annoying bastard once again. He said he wants to ask something to

Kagome right now." an irritated Miroku replied. "But as you can see Shippou. Kagome is still sleeping. She is very tired when she got

home. Unlike someone we think that she should not be disturb." Sango added. "Inuyasha, can't it wait? Is it really important or you just

want to annoy Kagome?" asked Shipou. "No it can't! I need to ask her now!!! It's really important!!!" "As we have been saying to

you, Kagome is tired. We're sure she doesn't want to be waken up especially by YOU!" Sango said and let out a sigh. "It's driving me

insane not to know! I'm going to wake her up. Even if I need to wrestle all of you." then he jumped up from them then he ran towards

Kagome's room but before he reached near Kagome's sleeping figure Sango kicked him on the head that made his face fall flat on the

floor. "Ouch! What's your problem Sango?!" "You're my problem! Damn it!! Your so darn annoying, stubborn and stupid!!!" Inuyasha

answered. "Wanna take it outside huh? Bi!" Miroku butted in their heated conversation. "Hey Inuyasha! Watch your mouth! Sango is a

woman! You should never talk to her like that and never hit a woman!" "Miroku, what do you mean?! You think that because I'm a

woman I can't kick this bastard's ass?!" she said angrily. "It's not like that!---" but Miroku was cut off when he saw Kagome rising

from her futon rubbing her eyes. "Look what you have done Inuyasha! You woke up Kagome! Tsk. Bastard." Miroku said annoyed.

Kikyou silently walked towards Inuyasha and placed her hands on his shoulder and said. "Inuyasha it's what you've been waiting for.

Kagome is now awake ask her all you want. What's your question that just can't wait huh Inuyasha?" But before Inuyasha can speak,

Kagome said lazily. "Can't we talk while eating lunch? It's already past noon and I'm so hungry." "Sure Kagome." Kikyou answered

her. "I had already prepared lunch for everyone."

Also Inside the Forest…

"Good afternoon Lord Sesshoumaru!!!" Rin said enthusiastically while shaking Sesshoumaru. "Hnnt. Rin I want to sleep some more."

"But I need to check your wounds Lord! I can't let you die!!! I'll clean your wounds!!" "I'm alright Rin. No need to worry. I don't have

any wounds I was already healed by---" then he paused. "By whom Lord Sesshoumaru? By whom?!" she asked eagerly. "By…" "By

whom?!" she asked once again but this time she's more eager to know. "Never mind it Rin. Just play with Ah-Un. Walk him or

something. Just don't bother me." Rin pouted. "No my Lord! You're hiding something aren't you? Tell me!" "Rin don't try to test my

patience. You know you should never anger me. Be a good girl and just play with Ah-Un." "Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, I just… I just

noticed that you are so bothered while you are asleep. I thought it's because of your wounds but I was wrong you are bothered by

something else…"_ "I dreamt about her_. _She's crying. I don't want her to be sad. She was very sad and lonely. Why did I dream _

_something like that?" _"Or maybe by someone else." Rin whispered but Sesshoumaru was so preoccupied that he didn't heard what

Rin said. "It's definitely someone…" then she approached him closer. "Lord! Snap out of it. You're spacing out." "I was thinking about

something." Rin rolled her eyes. _"Oh please. More like someone."_ "Maybe I should leave you first Lord Sesshoumaru. If you need me

I'm just with Lord Jaken preparing our lunch." Then she smiled and waved goodbye to him. _"You know Rin you look just like her. _

_You will even pass as her sister or daughter." _Kagome's face started to flash in his mind. He can't help but to feel lonely, he stood up

and punched the Sakura tree he had been sleeping last night. _"I'm so confused! Damn it! I can't get her out of my mind!!! Her _

_images are always popping out in my mind!!! Damn!!!" _

Back at Kagome:

"This is delicious, Kikyou! You can cook!" Kagome commented. Kikyou just blushed. "Thank you Kagome." she answered with a

worried look. _"I am sorry Kagome."_ Kagome noticed Kikyou's worried look and her secret message. She knows it's about the

'incident' then she just answered her with one of her genuine smile. _"I forgive you Kikyou." _Kikyou understood that Kagome forgives

her _"Thank you very much Kagome"_. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha is feeling very uneasy that's when she remembered about what

Kikyou said a while ago, about Inuyasha wanting to ask me something. "_What can it be?" _"So Inuyasha what do you want to know?"

"Yeah Inuyasha what's been bothering you since you've woken up?" Miroku asked anxiously. "What is it?" Sango with Kirara on her

lap and Shippou asked in unison with glints in their eyes. Kagome started to drink from her tea when Inuyasha approached her and

started sniffing her. She didn't mind him she continued to drink from her tea then Inuyasha spoke up. "Why is Sesshoumaru's scent all

over you huh Kagome!?!" Kagome's eyes widened and she spitted out the tea she had been drinking just a while ago. "Sesshoumaru?"

Miroku, Sango and Shippou asked her. Kirara raised her head as if she also wants to know something. "Huh? What are you saying

Inuyasha?" Kagome said nervously. "I'm sure it's Sesshoumaru's scent! I can't be mistaken!" Kagome let out a loud sigh all of them

were now looking at her for an answer. _"It will not hurt if I told them what happened right?… RIGHT!!?" _"While I was walking at

the forest that night I heard clashes of swords so I check it out. I was surprise to see so many demons in such a place. Without anything

to do, I killed them before they do something awful to others. I was about to go back but then…" she paused. "What happened? What

happened?" they asked in chorus while eating Doritos Cheese Flavored. "Hey! That's my Lost Doritos! Where did you found that?"

Shippou answered "Along with your Lays, Ruffles, Pringles, Pocky---" "The story!!" Inuyasha shouted with his mouth filled with

Pringles Sour Cream. "Then I saw Sesshoumaru lying on the floor injured and unconscious. So I helped him, I treated his wounds inside

a cave but then more demons appeared. I can't let him fight in that condition so I fought for his behalf. We stayed there for 2 nights then

I woke up under the Sakura tree outside. End of Story." "Why did you wait for 2 nights to go home? We were worried." Sango asked

but before Kagome answered her question Inuyasha butted in. "Why did you helped him? He's also our enemy!!! You should just let

him die there. Do you even think that someone like him is worthy to be save from death in the first place!?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome

who is ranging with anger answered back. "I can't believe you!!! He is still your brother! And as a matter of fact yes Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru is worthy to be save from death! I will be also willing to be the one to save him!!!" then she stood up and looked to all of

them with her teary eyes. "Please excuse me." Then she went to her bag then looked for her towel and she turned to Sango. "I'll just

take a bath. Please keep Miroku out of there. Thanks." then she smiled a sad one at her and at Miroku. "I will be back." then she ran

outside towards the spring.

Still Inside the Forest:

Using his Flash Step, Sesshoumaru went to the cave where he and Kagome stayed for nights. He entered the cave then memories

started to flash in his mind. "I can't believe that she was the one who saved me. She never showed any sign of fear towards me not like

other humans." Then he exited the cave. "I should return now. I'm sure they're wondering why I'm missing all of a sudden." Then he

started to walk towards their 'camp' but then he heard someone talking. He decided to ignore it but he saw it was a woman with a shiny

black hair. He was surprised. _"I can't believe it. It's Kagome."_ He started to run towards the figure and then he reached for her but

when the woman faced him she panicked and shouted. "Please don't hurt me! Spare my life demon! Help!" It was not Kagome. He

released his grip then said coldly. "Hurry. Run for your life before I change my mind." "Aaahh!!!" then she ran as fast as she could.

"Geesh. I'm getting so worked up. I think I need to rest." He started to use his Flash Step to go to their camp.

* * *

I am open to all of your Comments and I'm also happy to answer your questions!!! I'll be waiting for them!!!

LURV LOTS

evilsmirk


End file.
